Zhade's Secret
by Elememtal1000
Summary: Zhade has a secret that he can never tell anyone. ZhadeXHumanOC.
1. Zhade's Mission

**Notes: So, romance isn't really my strength when it comes to writing, so forgive me if this story turns out unrealistic. Each chapter will be short and I have no idea when the next chapter will be ready; I'll write it when I get in the mood to. I'm hoping to end this with between five to ten chapters.**

 **Enjoy and have a Happy New Years!**

* * *

 **First Chapter: Zhade's Mission**

Zhade never thought about his love life all that much. He was just too busy trying to keep all Mipedians safe from their enemies to have time to go out with a female on a date.

He never even meet anyone he would like to spend the rest of his life with; that is until he meet her.

It wasn't a first sight first love thing. It took a few weeks before Zhade began to form feelings towards the female.

He was on a mission near Rao'pa Sahkk, the ocean without water, when he meet _her_. It was a simple mission to just make sure there was no non-Mipedians in the location, so it was basically boarder control even though he was nowhere near the actual boarder between the Mipedians and any of the other tribes.

He was walking around alone, since his team decided to split up to cover more ground in less time. Since there was only three members on the team one of them had to go solo for awhile and Zhade had happily volunteered to be the guy to go alone.

He really didn't like his two team mates all that much, but he didn't hate them. He just couldn't stand to be around them for more than a few hours, so the time alone was much appreciated.

So far he nor his team have ran into anyone wither friend or foe, which was extremely good and showed that the Mipedian border guards were doing a very good job in keeping the homeland safe.

There was only the sound of the wind blowing as he was walking, but then he heard an odd sound followed by what sounded like someone felling down in the sand.

"Ouch! Stupid sand!" A voice that Zhade did not recognize, shouted in annoyance. All of his senses automatically went on high alert. He swiftly made his way to where he heard the voice come from.

The voice sounded female, which ruled out it being a Danian since they wouldn't have sent out one of their rare females in to enemy turf. That left Overworlders and Underworlders, but it was more likely to be an Overworlder, since Underworlders normally curse when something annoyed or hurt them.

He knew he should try to alert his team mates, but that may also alerted the unknown enemy. He had wanted to go solo and he got what he wanted. If he could just surprise the intruder then that would give him the upper hand, at least for a few minutes.

Turning invisible, he stealthily made his way towards the possible enemy and he was carful to not make a sound.

The female kept talking to herself and the things that she was saying didn't make sense to Zhade; he was starting to think this enemy was mad, which is common for a non-Mipedian if she had stayed in the desert for a long time.

"It's too hot." she complained. "Why does the Mipaiden's land have to be so hot and dry! I love playing as them, but why do they have to live in the desert part of Perim." she whined.

Zhade really thought that the desert sun had fried her brain. He thought she was harmless, but looks can be deceiving.

Seeing an opening, he swiftly took it, before the strange female could react.


	2. An Overworlder?

**Notes: It's been two years since I posted the first chapter. Sorry for the long wait and thanks for all the reviews.**

* * *

It just had to be Zhade's luck that a _very_ large sandstorm started after he knocked the female unconscious. He tried to contact his team, but before he was able to the sandstorm had started and was blocking his signal.

He was forced to find shelter in a cave and stay there with the prisoner until the storm cleared. Using vine snare, he tied her up, so if she woke before the storm ends then he wouldn't have to worry about her fighting him.

With nothing to do, Zhade studied the prisoner to try to figure out what tribe she is from.

She has to be either from the Overworld tribe or the Underworld tribe. It was possible she wasn't from any tribe, but tribe-less creatures are uncommon and they never venture into Mipedian land.

Her cloths had a more Overworld style to them but they still didn't match the Overworld look completely.

Her top is an off-white color with long sleeves and turtleneck collar. When Zhade carried her to the cave he noticed the material that made up her top was very good quality that only the rich could buy. The rest of her outfit was also had just as good craftsmanship as her top. Her pants, which covered all of her legs' skin, is a gray color and the fabric was completely foreign to him. There are four pockets on the pants, two in the front and two in the back. Zhade checked the pockets but they were empty. The belt holding up the pants is made of black leather and a metal buckle. Her black leather boots looked like they were made for long hacks on rocky terrain. She also had black finger-less gloves.

Zhade never saw any Underworld dressed like she is so at this point he'd say she must be an Overworlder. But Overworlders don't look like her either. Her skin was a brownish color with long, black, curly hair. She has two legs and two arms with five figures on each hand. Her nails are dull and couldn't scratch a newborn Mipedian's scales. Her teeth also weren't sharp. He'd be surprised if her teeth could cut through meat. Her face and body size is similar to some Overworlders like Najarin or Aivenna.

She was also very small for the average creature. Bu then again, there are a few small creatures around Perim. There was Bodal, an Overworlder who looked after Maxxor's armory in Kiru City. Zhade never saw Bodal personally but from what he has heard Bodal would only be half the strange female's height.

Anther very odd thing about this creature that stood out to Zhade was the fact that the female didn't look like she was in the desert long. In fact she looked like she wasn't even in the desert for more than an hour before he found her.

There was little sand or dirt on her cloths. The material that made up her cloths looked like they would pick up dirt and sand easier than Mipedian silks and when Zhade dropped on her on the floor of the cave he say that the and and dirt on the floor attached to her cloths like there was glue on them.

Not only that but when he picked her up, her cloths and body felt cold at first but her body warmed up fast after he knocked her out. That suggested that she was in a cold environment minutes before he found her.

Zhade came up with two theories. The first was that she was in a cold cave somewhere close by before coming out and getting captured by him. That theory might also explain why she didn't have any food, water or any other supplies with her. She most likely lift them in her hideout cave. But the caves nearby wouldn't have been cold enough to get her body temperature that low and her cloths should have been dirty from being in the cave.

The second theory was a bit out there but still possible. She could have transported to the desert. It would have explained the odd sound he heard, why here cloths weren't dirty, and why she was so cold. A battle gear called a Flux Bauble could have sent her here, but she didn't have one with her. She only had one item and Zhade had no idea what it was or what it's purpose is.

Looking the silver device over again, Zhade tried to get the thing to work but nothing happened. None of the buttons he pushed did anything. He wondered if maybe this device was what transported her here. In that case he would need to inform his superiors as soon as possible and tell them of the new battle gear. Maybe their scientist could find out how it works and make ones of their own for their military to use.

Though he supposed he should interrogate his prisoner to see if his theory was true or not. The sandstorm was still going strong and it would probably last a few hours if not more.

"Auu, my head." His female prisoner moaned as she began to wake up.

Zhade put the strange device away.

It was time to get some answers.


End file.
